1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrochemical cells and, more particularly, to electrochemical cells utilizing a polymer electrolyte.
2. State of the Art
In recent years, workers in the battery art have begun to appreciate the advantages of solid-state cells, particularly cells having a lithium anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte have become known. The advantages of those cells include lower weight than conventional batteries using a liquid electrolyte, long service life, relatively high energy densities, and relatively high specific energies.